landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Land Before Time Wiki/OC/Bishop Sage
Bishop "Styrac" Goldronius is a "Shield Head", as Ceratopsians are referred to in his own universe, that accidentally finds his way to the Land Before Time universe as a child. Not even a Land Before Time OC at all, Bishop was created for an entirely original story by the name of Chronicles of Paleus, which has no relation to the Land Before Time in every other situation. As such, there are MANY differences between Bishop and a typical Land Before Time Dinosaur. However, due to a crossover, he is in a way a partial OC for LBT at the same time. Appearance: Bishop is a Styracosaurus in terms of his appearance. However, EVERY Ceratopsian in CoP can interbreed with each other to form differing appearances. For instance, Bishop's father, King Trirraco, resembles a Triceratops, his mother is a Monoclonius. His love interest, Sage "Protos" Silvatronius, has the appearance of a Protoceratops yet is not that much smaller than Bishop himself is. While the former's mother is unknown, her father is a Pachyrhinosaurus. Most of the similar looking species of Dinosaurs are combined together in CoP to form a fictional species, with the differing looks of some individuals being breeds of that species, so while many species of Dinosaurs appear in the story, most of which are actually just differing breeds of the same species as they are in the story. Bishop's Frill has a total of 8 horns, the upper four about the same size as each other, the third pair a bit smaller, and the fourth pair the smallest. His nose horn points more forward than an actual Styracosaurus. Like actual Styracosaurs, Bishop has a bird-like beak, and other than his eyes, which are Blue, his body, including the beak and horns, are all a differing shade of Blue. The remainder of his appearance are Gold jewelry, each having Rubies embedded in them, five on his neck collar while four on the rest of the Gold ornaments/collars. Personality: As a child, Bishop is, well, childish. However, he at least knows when to stay out of the danger. When in the presence of those he KNOWS he's protected by, he just does whatever he pleases as he is fearless around insulting several others he deems enemies to him and his father's kingdom. Racism is oddly one of the traits he lacks, but one race he hates are the Fisher Jaws, but then again, EVERYBODY hates them in his universe for rather obvious reasons. One thing he is not really interested in at his age is females that are around his age as well, as he dislikes the ideal of ever getting together with anybody, which is ironic given his future ideals as to how he is around others. Something that both his young and adult self have in common is that they have a general lack of fear towards the Carnivorous Dinosaurs, all except for the Dark Talons, which he fears until he becomes an adult. This is because of the fact the Carnivores never hunt outside of their own Kingdoms, and that other prey rather than other Dinosaurs exist. As an Adult, and over the past few years prior to his maturity, Bishop trains extensively to be a powerful fighter so that he can be able to take his father's place in the kingdom, and also because he personally wants to get rid of the Silver Nation's leader, King Rhiiblos, because he sees the old fool as the only reason both the Silver and Gold Nations, the latter being the Nation Bishop's royal family rules over, are at odds with each other. As an Adult, his tone about everything is much more serious and less about having fun, as the first thing he chooses to do is immediately go out towards the Snowfield Mountains and kill off the Wyvern that has been trying to hunt him down every time he entered the region by himself. As a Teenager and his Adult self, he has an Imaginary "Friend" living in his mind after he feels unhappy about celebrating an old holiday he normally enjoys in his life. The being is named Dragora, and while at first appearing to be of the typical "Guardian Angel" type of role, the way Dragora is treated in nearly every situation he appears just ends up with him trampled into the ground. During a talk with Dragora about why Bishop is in a bad mood, the two eventually end up fighting for the fact Dragora was enraged by a sudden revelation about Bishop's own existence, and while at first Dragora has the upper hand, Bishop manages to defeat Dragora by impaling him with his nose horn. Role in Land Before Time and the Chronicles of Paleus: He first appears as his younger self in the fanfic, helping save the kids from Screech and Thud alongside his best friend Daegladi Jr. Before this, they stole Sauroid technology that would allow them to speak with the rest of the group, as initially the group couldn't understand what they were saying. He isn't the only one to have found their way to this universe, however... Trivia: -His nickname, "Styrac", was actually his concept name before he got the name of "Bishop". His last name is based off an original concept creature, whose name is '"Goldronian", a God of Light yet at the same time the Ultimate Evil in all the universe. However, Goldronian does not appear in any CoP related stories, nor does Goldronian's own roles influence any of Bishop's character. Prior to being known as Bishop, he used to have the name Sage instead, which became the name of his love interest instead, but her original name wasn't Bishop though. -If Bishop had a voice actor of any kind, it would be Elijah Wood, famous for his role of Frodo Baggins from Lord of the Rings, and also the voice of 9 from the Tim Burton produced movie 9, and also Spyro from the Legend of Spyro Trilogy. -Although his father has quills, Bishop has no quills whatsoever, even though his mother also has (much smaller) quills just like Bishop's father has them. -Although he is a Styracosaurus, he is about the size of Triceratops, which is explained by the backstory behind the Shield Heads in CoP, as most of the species are simple breeds rather than separate species of Dinosaurs. -His design as a child is based off Tricky] of Star Fox Adventures, but his adult design from Star Fox Assault is entirely different from how Tricky looks as an adult. However, it should be noted that Sage actually resembles Tricky's adult looks, but lacks the horns entirely. -In the upcoming story, the very first chapter in which he's an adult immediately sets the more darker tone by having him kill off his old enemy from his childhood, which isn't limited to the Wyvern at that note for the remainder of the story..... -The crossover isn't finished yet, as only the first half is finished. This is because Bishop is currently the only character currently finished in terms of his design, other than a few others. The second half takes place near the end of CoP's storyline. Even then, the crossover is planned as a comic, but so far mere plot summaries are what it is at the moment. Also noteworthy that the Crossover will be a comic, while the actual CoP story will be typed up on Fictionpess.net (Again, it's an original story, not fanfiction to any series known). -Originally Bishop's eyes were Gold, but very recently they have been changed to a bright blue coloration instead of Gold. This was changed because of the fact the voice actor he'd most likely have as a feature film character would be Elijah Wood, who is famous for his blue eyes, and thus a better link between Wood and Bishop was created by changing the latter's eyes to Blue. -His favorite song would most likely be When You're Big, especially ironic since it's normally a Villain Song, yet fits his description perfectly given how he starts off a Child, then eventually grows into an Adult later in Chronicles of Paleus. Category:Non-Canon Category:OC Category:Onehorn OCs Category:Shiramu-Kuromu